


but that's okay

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Darcy really expected a better soul mark.(Part 1 of 3)





	but that's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



Darcy always thought it was totally her luck that she had the worst soulmate wording in the history of soulmate wording. 

There was Jane with her “My lady, Jane” in cute curvy script on her wrist. Or “You look ravishing” scrolled upon her mother’s. Even her father got “Why thank you, Sir.” But no, not her. Of course not. All she got was a good old “Okay.” 

Not even “okay” with an exclamation point. Or a semi-colon as a lead in to something else awesome.

Just “okay.”

Which was definitely not okay. It was embarrassing. After all, Darcy always thought of herself as a funny, pretty cool person. Did she not deserve for the fates to give her at least something a little better? What was she going to be doing with a person like that anyway?

She tried not to think about it too much, opting to wear long sleeves whenever she could to cover up the tiny, boring word. In really hot weather, she put wide dangly bracelets around her wrists instead. If she couldn’t see it, she didn’t have to think about it.

Though of course she totally thought about it. Every time she met someone new, she thought about it. But most of her new interactions that consisted of one word were “Hello.” Darcy supposed she should have been grateful that wasn’t her soulmark. She never would have narrowed it down at that rate.

And then it happened. She and Jane were invited to a party at Avengers Tower by Thor. Darcy was pretty hyped about the whole thing. If anyone was going to be her crowd, it was a group of superheroes.

Thor set about introducing them to the Avengers. Tony, Steve, Clint, Bruce — all four of them were super cool. Though they all greeted her with versions of “Hey,” “Hello,” and “Nice to meet you.”

And then they got to Natasha Romanoff, the former Russian assassin who seemed more cold than awesome (at least Darcy always thought.)

“Natasha, this is Darcy,” Thor said to her. Natasha turned her eyes on Darcy, no hint of warmth in them at all.

“Okay,” she said to Darcy.

“Well, that’s rude!” Darcy said without thinking in the second before it hit her. Her mouth dropped open. She looked at Jane and Thor who were both staring back at her.

“Oh, hell no!” she exclaimed.


End file.
